Rivalry Love
by Minami-Ookhami
Summary: JohnnyXOC. Rivals tend to fall in love, and here's another example of the same thing. Sorry if it sucks. I'm just now starting here on Fanfiction. Seeyah.


Rivalry Love

Johnny McGregor Story, from BBA

Name: Akhumi Aiyaku

Nickname(s): Akhu-Khumi

Age: 16 1/2 (Same as Johnny. This is after G-rev)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3(Let's say Johnny is 5'6)

Hair: Black, down to just grazing her shoulders and slightly curled. Bangs cover her eyes slightly.

Eyes: Green, and filled with determination and kindness.

Nationality: Japanese/American

Occupation: Blader-Captain, Student.

Hometown: Kyoto, Japan.

Beyblade: Lightweight(3 or 4 on a 1-10 scale). Focuses more on Attack and Endurance then Defence. It's baby blue with navy and rose red streaks painted on it. It's customized by her to fit her blade's abilities well.

Bitbeast: Miraruiar (Though she calls him Ruiar for short)

Gender: Male

Species: Deer

Element: Illusionist/Water

Attacks:

Miraruiar's Illusion

Water Vaorium Blade

Illusionist's Water Cacoon

Light's Illusion Demise

Mikamarra Blades

"Come on, Akhu. We have to meet my cousin in a second!!" My friend, Michelle, called, continuing to drag me along with her.

"Michelle, you're perverted cousin can wait for three seconds!!!" I protested, angry that i had to stay with the pervert, whom Michelle had given(without my permisson) my number. He was even constantly trying to hit on me over the phone! While i was in America, awaaay from him. Grrrr. Perv.

"No he cant, look, he's bouncing everywhere...from one girl to another...idiot." I almost snorted in responce when one girl slapped him.

Then Michelle proceeded in dragging me around over to the perv she has to call her cousin. But he stopped for a minute when he caught sight of Michelle and I.

"Michelle!!!"he cried running and hugging his cousin. I quickly sidestepped him when he tried to hug me, and he fell on his face.

"No way, Enrique." I said with a small smile on my face, at the small scratch on his nose.

"Aww, but Akhu-chan. Dont you love me?" he pouted.

"Hmmm...let me think about it...nope." I smiled again as he pouted at me with a small sweatdrop.

"Hah, one girl you can't get. The end of the world is comming." a male voice called behind me.

"Johnny, that's mean!!!!" Enrique protested.

_ Johnny? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ I wondered. Then i caught Michelle's eye twitching._ That can't be good._ Then i caught sight of her small gulp and followed her eyes to someone i didnt want to see in a long time. My eye twitched.

"You?!!?!" I asked pointing to him,that brought his attention to me.

Then his eyes widened, "What the heck are you doing here Aiyaku?!?"

"What are YOU doing here McGregor?! Stay in Scotland!!!" I growled.

"You stay in Kyoto!!!" he protested.

"Am i missing something?"Enrique cut in.

"Yeah. Those two hate eachother. Akhumi's dad had been friends with Johnny's, and introduced them when they were 6...and well, they really dont like eachother." Michelle answered.

"Enrique what is she doing here?!" Johnny cried.

"What's HE doing here, Michelle?!" I growled.

"Ehehe, i didn't know that's what johnny he meant." Michelle explained.

"She's Michelle's best friend. You honestly can't seperate them, or both of them reak havoc." Enrique explained.

"Grrrr. Well keep Him/Her away from me!!" We protested in usin.

"Can't. You're both staying at my house. Kinda impossible." Enrique explained nervously.

Both me and Johnny growled and moved away from eachother. "Hmph." was the shared reply.

"Oh boy." Michelle mumbled, and Enrique, hearing her, nodded in agreement.

_ Grrrr. As much as i hate johnny i have to admit he's gotten...cute. I'm not using anyother word. He's so...soo...rawr._ I admitted angrily

_ **Master, why do you hate him so? What has he done to you in the past?**_ Miraruiar questioned innocently..

_ Grrr, when we were little when we first met, he called me a boy, and then he proceeded to annoy me through the rest of my life so far, until a few months ago when he stopped. _I replied.

_**Maybe he no longer wishes to hate you?**_ Miraruiar questioned, then sweatdropped in realization of what happened a few minutes ago

_** ...Nevermind...**_ I glanced over at Johnny and saw him looking toward me, and i glared.

Johnny's pov-

I glanced over at Akhumi and noticed that she looked nice, in her denim miniskirt(Reaching her knees), a butterfly design on the right side, white t-shirt with elbow length sleeves, a butterfly rounding it's way around her side in black designed on it, and black boots. _I'll admit she's pretty, but nothing more._ I mentally declared.

[_But, you have to admit she has every right to be mad at you for what happened a few months ago..._ Salamalyon's voice rang in my mind.


End file.
